The Last of the Hybrids
by Tusammi The typer
Summary: Once a powerful race known as the hybrids. They were ruthlessly wiped out by the Saiyans. They weren't weak, heck they almost rivaled the saiyans. They were unprepared. One survived. His name was Tusammi. The last hybrid. He crash landed on earth . There he meets the Z-fighters and joins them on their wildest adventures! M Bad language possible love scenes.


The Hybrids were a once great warrior race who almost rivaled the saiyans. We shared their fate, I am the last of them. Now you might be asking what are you a hybrid with? The answer is nothing. Its just a name. Now come along and enjoy this tale of adventure fighting and a possible romance.

* * *

><p>A sharp shock of power instantly awoke me. Worry builded up. Sort of when you have a tough trial the next day. This wasn't a trial however. This was life or death. I remembered a couple years back when I had faced the same foe. A saiyan is not a foe who should be taken lightly. Especially not Vegeta. And now he was here. How did he find earth? I would never find out. I escaped the Planet Trade's territory. This planet was beautiful. I conducted observations on the planet and slowly but surely came to call it home.<p>

I wasn't going to let Vegeta take this away. Rushed out of bed, I suited up in my silver Gi with a blue undershirt. I propped on my yellow combat boots and sped out the house. With my sixth sense active I felw west toward the out of the ordinary power signatures. It wasn't that hard, to say the least the power levels of this planet aren't exactly what I would call strong. One was one of the most powerful had a saiyan signature, but he wasn't as powerful a saiyan should be at this point in life. It just doesn't add up.

After what seemed five minutes flying I reached a canyon with my Power level concealed. Though it took longer it gives me the element of surprise. I peered through two boulders. The scenery rolls onto a flat valley between the canyon. It seemed the saiyans had not reached this place yet but there were three warriors. A green alien perceived as a namekian wore a purple Gi, and stood alongside two short warriors. One actually a bald monk in orange and a child I would say no more than four bore the same Gi as the namekian.

Now was as good a time as ever to reveal my presence. I jumped flipping in mid air to soften the fall. Instantly the Trio of warriors turned to me in a battle stance. "It's fine I'm on your side. You can relax." I said pulling my hair away from my face. "Are you a saiyan as well?" The namekian asked relaxing a bit.

"No I am the last of a warrior race known as the hybrids. My name is Tusammi."

"I am Piccolo. This is Gohan my student." Piccolo said as he pointed towards the small boy. "And that's Krillin." Said monk make a cheeky grin and flexed a bit.

"Be warned Vegeta isn't an enemy to be taken lightly. He is the one responsible for chasing my race to extinction. In far comparison his power level is immense. He will not show remorse or mercy. Just trying to warn yo-."

"What are you a hybrid with Mister?!" Gohan asked eyes narrowed as if he was observing me. "Nothing, its just a name of my race." I replied chuckling at the boy's curiosity. Our conversation was cut short when two sharp signatures appeared north of us. My worst fears were confirmed when our spiky-haired enemy appeared accompanied by his giant bald Bodyguard. Vegeta and Nappa. Don't get me wrong, Nappa shouldn't be taken lightly but , culprits responsible for the destruction of my people. They stood cross armed with their scouters at hand or at eye I should say. Unwavered by the trio of warriors plus me. Vegeta laughed, "Well Nappa who whould have thought this weakling filled planet inhabited our old pal Tusammi." I saw what he was doing. He never change, Vegeta was still the same smug ass bastard who thought everyone was below him. I clenched my fist in anger attempting to suppress the memory. Being only a small child at the time, it wasn't the best sight. I intended to avenge my people. And if this was to fail, then atleast I would rejoin my people. Though as I took a step, Piccolo held my shoulder. "You'll get your chance just bet on it." He said. There was no convincing me however.

With a mighty cry I rushed Vegeta from the side. He looked unfazed as my fists unleashed on him. And without even a hint of attack I was knocked back toward the boulders I hid on. As I got up, Nappa laughed triumphantly. The giant wasn't even forcing that hit. At most to him it must have been swatting a fly. Unreal! But I had to try. This wasn't a home that was going to get conquered. I rushed again, removing the dust of my Gi, but Piccolo yelled. "Listen we need you at full strength if those saiyans are to be defeated!" The force of his voice made Gohan take a step back in shock. "Yeah, your right." I said as I regained my composure.

"Well Nappa, I think we shouldn't waste our strength on these weaklings. Bring out the batch." Vegeta ordered causing Nappa to grin and reach into his pocket. The Saiyan bodyguard reached into the ground and dropped seven green little seeds into the plush dirt. A green arm shot out of the ground. Following suite seven little bodies around the same height as Krillin bursted out chittering and growling. _Saibamen. _"Saibamen ATTACK!" Nappa ordered pointing toward us. "Saibamen!?" Krillin shrieked as he dodged a saibaman's furious swipe.

I had two opponents on my tail, these were a stronger and faster batch. Readying an offensive stance, I burst toward the green creatures and brought a knee up to throw him toward the ground but three other fighters joined the fray distracting me. My attack missed and I was thrown toward the ground. More help. Great, just what we needed. Maybe we would stand a chance.

_**A/N: Hey Guys Tusammi here, hope you enjoy I intend to finish the story like a boss, I like how it turned out, now I just your opinion. So hope you enjoy next chapter will most likely go up on Saturday if not Monday. I'll see you then. Stay frosty!**_


End file.
